tie pin
by imagined-experiences
Summary: In which Sherlock renames all his contacts on his phone, and occasionally wears a fedora. John/Sherlock bickering. Can be read as pre-slash or gen.


This is for Carnal Coffee Bean Catastrophe who gave me the prompt 'fedora'. I hope you'll like it :)

* * *

"Sherlock, do you have a tie pin?" John is sure Sherlock owns some, gifts he had received, but he asks anyway. He has a date tonight, and he is taking her to see opera. He wants to be dashing, and like Sherlock says, every detail counts.

His flatmate is currently engrossed in one of his experiments and doesn't even pay attention to him.

"Sherlock? Tie pins?"

This time Sherlock waves in the general direction of his room, not bothering to answer properly. John thinks it's time for great measures and plugs off the microscope Sherlock is using. The detective sighs.

"Last drawer of the commode."

John nods, but doesn't re-plug the microscope. He has gotten Sherlock's attention, he might has well use it.

"By the way, have you bought me a new phone charger? You know, since you used mine for an experiment. My battery is dead since yesterday and I can't know if Elise called me or not."

"She left a message on the home phone yesterday. And you can order your charger online using my card. Now, plug on the microscope."

"What? They were no messages this morning when I checked."

John is getting angry at his irresponsabile flatmate. He is frustrated, of course Sherlock had to delete it. He doesn't bother with his idiotic friend and goes to search for the tie pin.

"John!" Sherlock shouts with annoyance.

"You can plug it back yourself!" John yells back.

"John!"

The doctor takes a deep breath and exits his friend's room.

"You aren't buying me a new charger, no. You are buying me a new phone. The same as yours. I know you'd never use your own charger for experiments."

"The house phone is for work, John. Work only." Sherlock's voice is posed which infuriates the doctor even more.

John knows he is about to start an argument and he doesn't have time for that now. He needs a tie pin. He will search for a tie pin and leave his argument with Sherlock for some other day. He is certain there will be other occasions.

There is a mess in the last drawer. John even finds Christmas lights, an eyepatch and a fedora. John laughs at this last item and his bickering with Sherlock is almost forgotten.

When he enters the living-room, Sherlock is doing something else on his experiment, and John can see he hasn't plugged the microscope on yet.

"When did you wear a fedora? And don't tell me you didn't, there is some your hairs inside." John grins. It takes no Sherlock Holmes to see that, but it makes him frown and John enjoys it.

"Plug my microscope and if you really want to know why Janine called, you can call her back from my phone. I have downloaded your sim card content anyway."

"Elise. Right."

John tosses the fedora to Sherlock and takes the phone on the table. It makes sense to call her, maybe she wanted to change her plans, or something.

When he browses through the contact list, John can't help but laugh. Sherlock is unpredictable. He infuriates him and the next minute he makes him laugh.

"Big Brother, hey?"

"I was bored."

"And not very inspired, what are all those 'boring' people?"

"That is your repertory's contacts."

"Right. And how am I supposed the find Elise then?"

"Try the capital letters boring."

"Obvious," John answers mockingly. He has learnt not to take SHerlock's offensive against his girlfriends seriously. "And 'Incompetent'? Who's 'Incompetent'?"

"The yard."

"And Mycroft's pet?"

"That would be Lestrade."

"What are you implying here?"

"That they try to hide it, but Lestrade is wearing Mycroft's perfume."

"And what? I am sure there is other men wearing Armani Code and I don't sleep with them."

"Maybe. But very few men wear special brew from a nez in Grace."

"How long has it been going? Why didn't you tell me?" John is curious and a little shocked by the new revelation.

"Plug the damn microscope."

John knows he is not going to have any answer; he drops the subject. He will investigate himself later this week at the pub. Why didn't Lestrade tell him anyway?

His thoughts are interrupted by Sherlock asking him to connect the plug, again. He fights the urge to tell him to piss off and instead he ignores his request.

"Anyway, why is my name the only one without nickname in your repertory?"

Sherlock has spent all the conversation playing around with his experiment, but now he is looking at John and blinks. It is a little scary.

"The fedora," he says trying it on, "was for a case. And it doesn't fit me at all. You can keep it."

He takes it off and throws it to him. John catches it under the wire. A little dumbfounded by Sherlock evident attempt to change the subject, he plugs his friend's microscope and goes back to his tie pin search.


End file.
